Intriguing
by wing-wings
Summary: Jen Zi and Dawn Star talk about loving someone you can never have. Hinted Silk FoxJen Zi.


**This is a story that explores how deep the friendship is between Dawn Star and the main character (in this case, Radiant Jen Zi). I feel that throughout the game, you get a true sense on how close these two characters are. Best friends stick with you no matter what "Way" you choose to take. So don't go and flame me.**

**This takes place before the infiltration of the Lotus Assassin Fortress.**

**More notes at the end.**

Intriguing

The fire's warm glow crackled and snapped under the reddening sky. As the air was cooling, it began to get traces of moisture. That meant rain would soon come. The sun's oranges and reds were fading into pink to violet, making her red robes burst out even more against the gray, muted stone of the campsite.

Letting out a sigh, Jen Zi absently tossed a twig into the blaze. The Water Dragon had granted her the power of the flame, but it was useless if a deluge came and wiped out their source of warmth and light. They needed to find a better shelter, and soon.

Black Whirlwind seemed to have sensed the oncoming rain just as she. Earlier, he attempted to head over to one of the local inn for rooms (and to make sure they had good wine). Fortunately, Sky took it upon himself to go to prevent any trouble. After the stunt they pulled in the Arena, it seemed that everyone in the Imperial City was talking about the return of the Black Whirlwind, be that good or bad. Why Whirlwind even wanted a hotel room was beyond Jen Zi's comprehension. After all, he was the type who would sleep on the ground, rain, sleet, or snow, and he wouldn't complain or feel a thing.

Her attention turned away from the fire in front of her. Wild Flower was curled up in a mat next to her, already fast asleep. _What a trooper, _Jen Zi thought with a sad smile. To be so young, and to bear such a burden…it was something she would never know or experience. Kang was tinkering away at his Dragonfly, scratching his head and mumbling incomprehensively as he did so. Hou was cleaning up after the night's meal - simple vegetable jiaozi. It wasn't very filling, but Jen Zi had to admit it was much better than bear heart, and, Hou was certainly a great cook, which made her wonder why he limited himself to only buns. Black Whirlwind had wondered off to the arena again, most likely running up her tab at the tavern even more. Dawn Star sat across the fire from her, writing something in a small journal she picked up back in Tien's Landing. It was a welcome site to see someone familiar in a place so far away from what was once home. She could only hope that Dawn Star was feeling the same way. As for Silk Fox, she had become Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lilly once again, and was off doing her duties at the palace - or whatever it was that Princesses did. Or, maybe, it was just an excuse to be alone.

The Spirit Monk couldn't help but wonder where Sagacious Zu had disappeared to. The last she saw of him was when he accompanied her to get rid of Judge Fang, but after that…She was well aware of his wariness of the Lotus Assassins upon their arrival in the Imperial City…but to leave their group just like that? What did he know? What was he doing? Would he betray them…? No…she trusted him, as she did their whole party.

By the time Sky returned to the camp, stars were just beginning appear, and Whirlwind had long since returned.

"Well?" Jen Zi asked, standing up from the comforting heat.

"I found a small place where no one will bother us." Sky began. "The price is worth it, so I booked two rooms."

"Excellent. Let's ready our things, then."

The inn was cozy, and run by a young couple, An Kuan-Yin and An Xue, who had inherited it from the family. The only other guests staying there other than their ragtag group were a handful of travelers such as themselves. Xue lead Jen Zi and Dawn Star to their room, with Wild Flower tucked safely in her arms, through creaky wood boards and cabinets dusted off to perfection.

"My husband won a great sum betting on you, Raging Dragon." Xue spoke as they headed up the steps. "Your performance in the Arena was nothing short of amazing. I have a feeling that many sons and daughters shall be named after you."

"That would be the greatest honor any warrior could want." Jen Zi replied, a smile creasing at her lips.

Xue opened the door to their room. Two beds were pushed up against the wall adjacent to each other. Dawn Star lowered little Wild Flower onto one of them, while Jen Zi placed their stark belongings off to the side.

"If you are hungry, please feel free to come down at eat before the hour of the boar." Xue bowed as low as her plump body allowed her to, and she took her leave.

"I hope Black Whirlwind isn't giving Kuan-Yin a hard time." Jen Zi spoke absently, and sat down at the edge of Wild Flower's bed.

Dawn Star shook her head. "Knowing him, he went to sample the wine they serve here."

The red-clothed warrior said nothing. Instead, she lay back on the bed, careful not to wake the young girl next to her. The mattress was the softest thing she had rested her head on ever since leaving Two Rivers. Days and nights sleeping on cold concrete, and endless fighting in the arena seemed to have taken its toll on her body, so the softness of cloth was a welcome feeling. She stared up at the canopy, examining it for knots in the wood or odd lines created by grease. She shut her eyes briefly, focusing on the gentle patter of rain just beginning to fall.

"I wonder what Silk Fox is doing."

Dawn Star sat on the other bed, a slight scowl on her face.

"Jen Zi…I need to speak with you."

The tone of Dawn Star's voice was one she knew all-too well. It was the voice that told said 'this is something important,' and, had Jen Zi been in the mood to address that important subject, she would have complied. Instead, she chose to ignore the tone, placed her arms behind her head, and continued to look for knots. "Okay. Shoot."

"In private."

"We're alone here."

"You know what I mean."

The voice was serious now. How could she refuse? Reluctantly, she sat up. "All right."

There was no need to worry about Wild Flower. Chai Ka most likely heard the whole conversation. They left the inn, telling Sky and Hou not to worry, that they were just going to explore the city and talk. Of course, their conversation could have been about anything, as far as the others were concerned. It could have been about Master Li and Two Rivers, or how the Imperial City was so different from the country life they once knew, or even just idle girl talk. But Jen Zi's gut feeling told her that this was going to be one "idle chat" far less important, but nonetheless more urgent than fending off spirits and ghosts.

The Imperial City was littered with teahouses. But it seemed like the more obscure places they looked, the more crowded they were, mainly with people seeking protection from the rain. They finally settled on a large and crowded house bustling with activity. The two young women found a table tucked at the far end wall near the kitchen. If they were back in Tien's Landing, Jen Zi could just imagine hearing Old Mother Kwan's head chef, Master Teh nagging at poor Wong.

They were both quiet when their tea and dousha filled matuan arrived. Dawn Star poured the tea for the both of them. She clasped her hands around her cup, watched the steam rise for a few, pensive moments, before lifting her head to look Jen Zi in the eye.

" '_You say I'm intriguing…but I prefer stimulating.' _" Dawn Star deepened her voice just slightly, matching the Spirit Monk's lower tones.

Jen Zi froze, eyes looking like a hare cornered in its hole. "You…overheard, I suppose." she began carefully. "I…guess we weren't being very discreet."

Dawn Star said nothing again. Instead, she straightened her back, lifted the tea to her lips, and drank with such fluidity and perfect posture that she was the epitome of grace itself.

In all their years of growing up together, Jen Zi was used to Dawn Star's silence. She learned how to read and translate her friend's body language to an art. And, the signals she was getting from the current situation told her what she feared.

She knew. Dawn Star knew.

Of course she knew. How could she not? The girl could sense spirits; so obviously, something so…_intense_ as this was trivial to someone of her skill.

Jen Zi reached for a matuan and chewed on it charily. As she swallowed, it felt like lead was being lowered down her throat. She grasped at her tea, and downed it in two large gulps. _Maybe I should have ordered wine, _she thought with disdain. At least then, she could use alcohol as an excuse for "forgetting" this whole conversation ever happened before it even began. The rain outside was pounding down hard, much like the pounding in her head.

Dawn Star's voice, however, cut off her train of thought.

"Back in Two Rivers…do you remember Jing Woo's birthday? That night, at the beach?" she looked up knowingly at her companion.

"Of course I remember. Why wouldn't it?"

A smile tugged at the young woman's lips. "It was cold, and you gave me your scarf."

"Then you said, '_If you were a man, Jen Zi, you would have been the love of my life.' _And after that…" her voice trailed off.

"_Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lilly_." as Dawn Star spoke the title, her voice changed again to sound as if she were a noble addressing the court. "She's going to be the leader of the Empire someday, part of her duties as Empress is to make sure there is an heir to follow her."

"As if I could forget that." The warrior frowned at her empty teacup and picked up the kettle to pour herself more.

"If she were simply Silk Fox, then, maybe…" Dawn Star's brow furrowed, her throat trying to find the right words to say. Finally, she lowered her head and sighed. "You're my best friend, Jen Zi. I don't want to get your hopes up, but your chances are slim here…I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And I am very grateful for it."

By the time they decided to leave the teahouse, the rain was nothing more than a slight trickle. Puddles ran along the mud lined the streets. There was a slight chill in the air, and the low rumble of thunder pitifully attempting to make its presence known. Workmen began relighting the lamps, casting an eerie glow in the city.

Jen Zi, however, noticed none of this.

To the average onlooker, the two women were simply two friends heading home after the rain, not knowing that their home had been burned down in a holocaust. "Home" was now whatever meager space they could find, and their "family" consisted of a thief, a mad scientist, a bun maker, a drunk mercenary, a possessed little girl, an ex-Lotus Assassin, and the Princess of the empire. Maybe some people recognized her as the Raging Dragon from the Imperial Arena, or maybe, Lotus Assassin recruiters hiding in the shadows saw her as the new employ to watch out for, not knowing that she was the last Spirit Monk in existence.

Nothing was anything but simple around Radiant Jen Zi. Not anymore, anyway. Deep down, though, she wanted to keep it that way. The less normal she was, the more interesting she could become. And, according to the one she had fallen in love with, being intriguing wasn't such a bad thing at all.

**Jiaozi - a Chinese dumpling filled with ground meat or vegetables, wrapped and sealed by crimping. Not to be confused with wontons, jiaozi have thicker wrappers and are served with dipping sauces. Wontons are usually served in broth.**

**Hour of the boar - 9:00 PM**

**Dousha - red bean paste**

**Matuan - a fluffy type of wrapper similar to that in steamed buns. Sometimes served with Peking duck.**

**AN: I have more ideas on expanding this story. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
